A Bet That Lead To Love
by FiammaBeMore
Summary: Mukuro lost a bet with Belphegor, and as punishment he has to do whatever he says. "The Prince wants you to make Fran show an emotion." Note to self; never make a bet with the demon named Belphegor... You will end up more screwed up than usual!


_**"Illusions.. or real illusions...**_

_**Hidden in an illusion is the real illusion.**_

_**From one illusion will sprout another illusion.**_

_**Hidden in truths lie lies, hidden in lies hides the truth."**_

_**Can you tell which is which?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Under U.S. Copyright law<strong>, the legality of a given work of **fan fiction** will depend principally on **three legal** doctrines: (1) copyrightability of the underlying source work; (2) the derivative work right; and**(3) fair use.**

"A Bet That Lead To Love" fanfiction is based upon the japanese illustration book named Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!) by Akira Amano. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Akira Amano, Shueshia, TV Tokyo, and VIZ.

**Author's Note:** I am aware that most owls actually fall into the lower range of bird intelligence, but it is clarified in Reborn! Wiki (Oh wao, great refferance! - Sarcasm) that Mukurou's is graded A. By the way, Minks are related to otters, who are taller than them.

**- **Oddly enough, I have always liked B26 (BelphegorxFran) better, but for some reason a part of me wanted to write a story of 9626 (MukuroxFran).

**- **I feel as if it's flawed... Anyways, I posted this on , too. Go check it out if your bored or something :|

**Warning:** • Rating may vary • Yaoi, BoyxBoy, /Slash • Fanfiction • 9626 (MukuroxFran) •

* * *

><p><strong>A Bet That Lead To Love (A Slash Story)**

_(Geh, please stop it, I'm pretty sure stabbing me won't make me smile.) _

**Chapter One—Note to self; never make a bet with the demon named Belphegor.**

At a cavernous underground space in Italy—the various small lamps attached to the walls flikered, and dimmed.

A deep frown was settled upon my lips as I stared down at Gufo di Nebbia, commonly known as Mukurou, my mist owl, whose mismatched eyes were googling up at me as an act to be forgiven.

_'Pathetic.'_ I thought.

I had taught it better than that.

"Ushishishi," My ears perked up at the all too familiar laughter behind me.

_'Just what I needed...' _

Note the sarcasm.

The owner of the laughter spoke in a arrogant tone, that provoked me enough to want to pierce his flesh with the tridant in my grasp, "You lost, Rokudo Mukuro~!"

Smoothly, of course, I hummed and pivoted on my heels to face the blonde teen. "Oya oya, I'm rather offended, Prince the Ripper." I said, a scowl forming my features in the next moment. "Did you resort to cheating, Belphegor?"

"Heh! But of course not...!" The teen spoke, chest puffed out in pride, and both hands on either side of his hips. "I'm a prince after all~!" His infamous grin spread even wider.

And just like his master, the storm mink on his shoulder's Ushishi'ed...

"Kufufu," I chuckled half-heartedly. "Impossible."

Belphegor crossed his fingers and tilted his head slightly. "Mafia men's honor."

I scoffed and pointed my tridant at his head. "People from the mafia have no honor."

The teen pulled out a fan of knives and copied my action. "Ushishi, don't be such a sore looser, Rokudo Mukuro~!"

"Don't test my temper, boy." I spoke sternly. "I can easily annihilate you."

"As if!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with what I pressumed was amusement. "Either way, we are getting off track, no?" Belphegor smiled mockingly.

On hearing that, I made a huge mental 'X', and glared at Mukurou from over my shoulder. Oya oya, who would have thought that a shrunken otter would beat a sharp owl in a battle of intelligence? Ridiculous!

Now, I know what you are thinking, but I wasn't a man who made bets with the enemy, but for some reason I found the need to prove this naïve teen that my Guffo fi Nibbia was way better than his Vizone Tempesta. However, instead of finding victory, I found complete and utter embarrassment.

I lowered my weapon, and he did the same. My expression was one that said "Get on with it."

Belphegor snikered. "The deal was to do whatever the winner wanted, and I want you to make Fran show an emotion." He pivoted on his heels to listen and talk to me half heartedly the next moment, and placed his arms behind his head. "I don't care how you do it, really. Just do it and record it as proof."

_'Fran, huh...?'_

The only thing that comes to my mind when I hear that neme is useless disciple.

So far he is the my only subbordinate who boldly insults me without fear. He often mocks me by calling me "pineapple head" and shows little respect to me. In addition, he often talks to me in a straight forward fashion; much to my annoyance. He is more than enough to make me lose my patience; I end up stabbing Fran in the head several times with my trident.

I scowled and leaned on my right foot. "Fuh, other than the fact that he is way too cheeky to stand, you and I know that it is impossible." I stressed. "Why bother?"

He chuckled. "Exactly why I chosed it. There would be no other reason." He pointed out, twirling around to raised his finger in my direction. "Would your pride let you decline this offer, Rokudo Mukuro?"

_'That Little...'_

"Bastard..." I hissed. "You really are making a death wish." I couldn't stop my agitation blending in with my tone.

"Ushishishi~!" His laughter echoed through out the cavernous underground space. "So it is settled then!"

_'Note to self; never make a bet with the demon named Belphegor.'_


End file.
